Untitled
by abelina.beaumont
Summary: After reuniting at a wedding, Hermione finds that love might not be so far away. Eventual Dramione. Rated M for sex and language.


"Hermione, dear, have you seen Ronald? He can't be late for this wedding!"

"No, Molly!" Hermione took the stairs of the massive house two at a time, buttoning the final buttons on her dress as she did. "The last time I saw him, he was in the kitchen with Harry and Neville!"

Molly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course he was. All right, off you go, love. You don't want to be late either."

"I'm going, Mrs. Weasley, I'm going!" Hermione laughed as she walked toward the door. She stopped to give Molly a quick hug. "Congratulations, Molly. She really is lovely. And they are so good together."  
Molly smiled, a happy tear threatening to escape. "I know, love. It could have been you, you know."

Hermione kissed the older woman's cheek tenderly. "It just wasn't right with us. Lavendar is so good for him, so much better than I could have ever been."

Molly nodded. "You know Charlie is still single?"

Hermione laughed. "Stop with the matchmaking! I am perfectly happy as a single woman!"

"I make no promises," Molly grinned. "Go get a seat then! Enjoy all the single wizards here today."

"Oh, I will," Hermione winked as she walked out the door.

* * *

The Weasley's post-war home, Pacem House, was decorated beautifully for the wedding of Ron and Lavendar. The back garden had been meticulously groomed, with chairs surrounding the back patio and fairy lights in the trees and bushes. Huge white, purple, and pink hydrangeas lined the aisle and decorated the ornate archway leading to the tent where cocktails and hors d'eourves were being served.

Guests were milling about the garden, chatting and laughing. Hermione searched quickly and waved as she saw Ginny Weasley-Potter, sitting with sleeping toddler James Arthur in her arms.

"Hello, doll," Ginny chirped as her best friend approached. "You look fabulous! You even did your hair!"

"Well thank you," Hermione smiled, looking at the skirt of her deep green strapless midi dress and smoothing a wayward strand of hair behind one ear. "I tried a little bit."

"Hoping to get some action?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione blushed. "I supposed I wouldn't be opposed should the opportunity present itself."

Ginny laughed. "Look at you, you slag!"

Hermione smacked her friend's arm playfully. "Shut up! It's been a while!"

"Well, speaking of," Ginny gestured to Hermione's left. "Charlie is still single."

Hermione glanced over at the handsome dragon tamer, who looked bloody fantastic in a button-up shirt rolled up at the sleeves, exposing his many colorful tattoos, and a pair of simple slacks. "Why are you Weasley's so obsessed with the idea of me and Charlie?"

"Because you would make beautiful babies," Ginny grinned wickedly. "And it is high time that I have a niece or nephew to spoil."

"Ginny," Hermione laughed. "You have three nephews and a niece already!"

"Oh, they don't count." Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Hey, Charlie! Come here a second!"

"Ginny!" Hermione whisper-shouted., quickly quieting when Charlie approached.

"Hello, ladies," he said warmly. "And who is this little man? This can't be my nephew, can it?" He gently took the newly woken toddler in his arms and began peppering the tiny boy's face with kisses, eliciting the most adorable giggles Hermione had ever heard.

Charlie put James on his hip and turned to the women, "What are you ladies talking about? Dress robes, manicures, that kind of thing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione chuckled. "Of course, Charlie, because that is all us dainty females discuss in our spare time."

"How's Romania, Charlie?" Hermione asked, struggling not to ogle his chiseled arms – was that dragon on his forearm moving?

"Oh, you know, thirty men all alone on a reservation with packaged food and fire-breathing, flying reptiles for company," Charlie laughed. "It's pretty great, actually. We have a couple of hatchlings that we're trying to get accustomed to human contact, so we're actually starting a satellite location in Scotland. So I'll be a little closer to civilization for a couple of years."

"You're moving back?" Ginny asked, subtly nudging Hermione in the ribs. "Maybe you can settle down, eh?"

Charlie shrugged, holding James tighter to him. "I don't know, maybe. It might be nice to have one or two of these guys running around."

Bells rang out, signaling the start of the ceremony. Charlie turned and handed the gurgling James back to his mother. "I'd better get up there. You look lovely, by the way, Hermione. Green is a great color on you."

Charlie went to join the other Weasley men at the altar with Ron, leaving Hermione with a shocked smile and a warm feeling deep in her belly. Maybe Charlie was her arisen opportunity.

* * *

The ceremony was gorgeous. Lavendar's bridesmaids came down in long purple ball gowns with flowers woven into the tulle, holding bouquets of white hydrangeas. Lavendar's father escorted her down the aisle, she looked radiant in a cream lacy ballgown, with doves enchanted to hold her train as she walked.

Vows were exchanged and the marriage wizard from the Ministry performed their bonding ceremony, binding the couple's magic together with enchanted ribbons representing love, truth, and commitment. They kissed to seal the bonding, and the small crowd whooped and cheered, happy tears free flowing.

Hermione held her vodka soda in her hand as she watch Ron and Lavendar take their first dance as husband and wife, grateful that the Weasley's had hired a Muggleborn bartender for the after party.

"Jealous, Granger?" a low drawl sounded next to her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the offensive person. "Of course not, Malfoy," she snipped. "In fact, I was just thinking how perfect it was that Ron and I didn't work out. It really is amazing how well-suited they are for each other, don't you think?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took the seat next to her at the table. "I was thinking that Weasel probably can't wait to knock her up so he can have a big family just like his mum and dad."

Hermione stayed silent for a moment. That had been one of her and Ron's biggest points of contention in their relationship. He had wanted kids right away, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to have any at all. "He has a name, Malfoy, and you know as well as I do that it's not Weasel. It might do you some good to learn it."

She finished off her drink and set it down on the table, noticing that other couples had begun to join the newlyweds on the dance floor. She stood and began moving toward the table where the groomsmen were seated. "Now if you'll excuse me, _ferret,_ I'm going to go find myself a dancing partner."

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask me to dance," Charlie grinned down at the petite brunette, chuckling when she blushed.

"I just needed a bit of a liquid courage, and some incentive I guess."

"You mean my good looks and fabulous dancing skills weren't enough incentive? I must say, Hermione, I'm offended."

"No!" Hermione laughed. "I was just about to come find you when Malfoy showed up. Started egging me about my past relationship with Ron. Honestly, I didn't even know he had been invited."

Charlie glanced over at the man in question, who was looking bored while a skinny blonde in a skimpy dress chattered away at him in the corner. "I think he came with Daphne. She works with Lavendar, I think."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course he did. He'll chase any pureblood in a skirt."

"In that case, I'd better go buy a skirt," Charlie grinned, a crooked smile that made his white teeth dazzle against his tanned face. Swoon.

Hermione laughed, "Maybe I should let you dance with him, then."

"Oh, no," Charlie moved closer to her, tightening his grip on her waist. "I'm more than happy exactly where I am."

"Charlie Weasley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were listening to your mother."

"She's a very smart woman." Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his. "Would you like a drink?"

"Charlie, I've already had a drink," Hermione giggled, feeling very much like she was back in her Hogwarts days.

"Well, of course you have, love, it's a wedding for Merlin's sake," he grinned. "I meant, would you like to go for a drink, with me?"

"Like a date?"

"I believe that is what people call it nowadays, yes."

"You know what?" Hermione smiled at him. "I think I would."

"Well, in that case," Charlie grinned mischievously and dipped her in the middle of the dance floor, kissing her softly on the lips.


End file.
